AT4
The AT4 is a launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The AT4 is seen strapped to the backs of some USMC members, but is only usable by cheats. The only time it is seen being used is in "Shock and Awe". After landing for the first time, a USMC member will pull out a AT4 and fire it at a cluster of buildings. The last time the AT4 is seen being used is when the player reaches the top of the under-construction building; one of the besieged troops will fire it into a crowd of troops right before the player gets to the top. The AT4 can be used on the levels "Shock and Awe" and "Game Over" by enabling the "giveall" cheat (this will only work on the PC version). The weapon, which is normally dropped by NPC's after firing, has no reloading animation. So when it is fired by using the cheat, it is just suddenly reloaded and ready to fire again. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AT4 was originally supposed to be given to the player as a first tier perk. The perk's icon still remains in the game files, along with a kill picture which was used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was probably replaced by the RPG x2 perk. AT4 MW.png|AT4 "unlockable" with the cheat code on PC. AT4 Sights MW.png|The AT4's Iron sight. Image:specialty_weapon_at4.png|The perk icon. Image:at42_4.png|The AT4 slung across a Marine's back. Image:Cod4 e3-2007 screen01.jpg|Another image of an AT4 carried by a Marine. Image:at43_4.png|The AT4 being fired. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AT4 debuts as a usable weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This version is called the AT4-HS ('H'eat-'S'''eeking Launcher) as it is capable of locking on to aircraft. To lock-on, the weapon must be ADS aimed at a aircraft until a clear, loud tone is heard and then fired. Campaign The AT4 can be seen and used during "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", "Of Their Own Accord", and "Just Like Old Times". It is referred to in the pickup prompt as simply "AT4," and is only capable of free-fire in the Campaign mode. In "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", the AT4 can be found before the player breaches the second room, and also inside the second breach point itself. A third AT4 can be found in the hallway near where the helicopter attacks the team. In "Of Their Own Accord", it can be found on a table next to the pile of bodies near to the entrance of the bunker the player spawns in. In "Just Like Old Times," the AT4 can be found in a few places such as outside the explosive-rigged control room and in the yard before the boat chase. Multiplayer This AT4 is the first rocket launcher to be unlocked, at level four, and is also part of one of the default classes. Unlike in the campaign, the player does not discard the apparatus after firing the rocket. It is capable of both free-fire and lock-on, although it does not do as much damage as the Stinger or Javelin to any aircraft. It does the same amount of damage as the RPG-7 against infantry, although with a smaller blast radius and only one rocket. However, it is far more accurate, especially at range, and can be lock-on fired. Like the others, however, the player must be aiming down the sights in order to fire. AT4's can be useful in taking down helicopters with flares so long as the player has Scavenger. The player simply has to fire an unguided rocket at a helicopter without locking on, which means there are no flares. However, this can be difficult at firing at far or small targets such as an Attack Helicopter or an AC130 but is very effective against a Harrier, Pave Low, or a Chopper Gunner. The AT4, alongside the RPG-7, does a very specific amount of damage against Harriers; the aircraft's max health (3000) minus 900. AT4 MW2.png|The AT4 AT4 Sights MW2.png|The AT4's iron sights. AT4 3rd person MW2.png|The AT4-HS in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AT4 was most likely used as a placeholder weapon in early builds of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen in an exclusive E3 gameplay video depicting the mission "Black Tuesday", when the player passes over an AT4 on the ground and the pick-up icon appeared. It was replaced by the SMAW, however, and appears to have been cut. The AT4's pickup icon is left over in the game files. File:AT4 pickup MW3.png|The AT4 pickup icon in the E3 gameplay video. Trivia *It is possible to get the AT4 in Call of Duty 4 via hacks. It can be shot, however, the reload animation is missing. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the rocket's velocity is 56.52 m/s. *This is one of the three launchers capable of both lock-on and free-fire, the other being M72 LAW in Call of Duty: Black Ops and the SMAW in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Like the Javelin, the AT4-HS has slightly unusual reloading behavior, where the player discards it and then takes a new one. Despite this, there is no discarded launcher left behind. *The shrill lock-on sound heard when targeting aircraft can be heard when the AT4 is aimed toward an enemy. *When the weapon is fired in the first campaign, it will not explode when it reaches its full range, unlike the RPG-7. *If fired at an enemy helicopter that uses flares, the rocket will always veer away, even if free-fired, but this can be remedied by not aiming down the sights, just pressing the fire button. *Contrary to popular belief, the AT4 can be reused, by pressing the weapon switch key when the player is about to toss it away. The player will retain it, which allows it to be reused by using an ammo crate with the AT4 equipped. The same quirk applies with the Stinger. *The AT4's HUD icon is the same in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If the player has a high sensitivity and is stunned or flashed and the player spins they can clearly see the inside of the launcher, this can also be done with the Stinger. Video Modern Warfare 2 - Headshot AT-4 Game Winning Kill Video showing the accuracy of the AT4; it is accurate enough to get a headshot at medium ranges ru:AT4 Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Explosives Category:Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons